Windows are typically provided in structures such as residential homes, schools, office buildings and other buildings designed primarily for human occupation. Often times it is desirable to allow for the windows to be opened so that outside air may enter the building. Screens are typically provided on such window openings so that air may pass through the window opening, but undesirable objects such as insects are kept outside of the building. Most prior art screens are made of aluminum mesh and do not have adequate strength to protect against window breakage. Also, whether the window can open or not, prior art screens are known that can protect window glass from damage, if strong enough.
In areas that are subject to high winds, such as areas that may experience hurricanes or tornados, it is desirable to provide a screen that will protect window glass from flying debris. Buildings that are prone to be vandalized, such as schools and low income housing, use screens to protect against glass breakage. One prior art screen that provides protection against glass breakage comprises stainless steel mesh within an aluminum frame. In the prior art, the screen is typically sized to fit within a wall opening and secured by screws to the frame of the window. The screen will then be recessed from the building exterior wall.